A Thing Of Angels
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: When Clary, Jace and the group go to Ireland to learn from another Institute, they encounter the sorcerers from Skulduggery Pleasant and are soon dragged into the chaotic world and finding Darquesse. Disregard for some of the event that happen in Last Stand Of The Dead Men because I needed some characters. T, for language and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

CLARY'S P.O.V.

The sword swung fast and slammed into Jace's chest. I stifled a laugh as Magnus straightened, looking at Jace with a superior look.

"I have lived, 800 years Nephilim. I know how to wield a sword," he gave Jace a glittering smile. Jace grunted and stood slowly as Alec and Isabelle walked in.

"They said yes!" Isabelle squealed. I smiled sadly. The Lightwoods and Magnus, as well as Jace, were all going to Ireland. They called it the 'Cradle of Magic'.

"Now just your mom. Simon's going as well, he called," Alec said and grinned at me warmly. I smiled back slightly unsure. They were all so confident my mom would say yes...

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

"Who's going?" My mom asked, glaring at Jace. He shifted uncomfortably, practically hiding behind me and her glare softened.

"Magnus, Alex, Isabelle, Jace and Simon. Maia can't go," I said, slightly pleading.

"Who's the adult?"

"Magnus," Jace said. My mom stared at me, scrutinizing me.

"Magnus?" she said slowly. "A 'responsible' adult?"

"One, he's 800," Jace said. "And two, you asked for an adult not for a responsible one."

"Okay. Go! But, I bring you to the airport," my mom sighed. Me and Jace exchanged a look.

"We're taking a portal. We're staying with a Shadowhunter in Ireland. Maria Merryweather," I said. My mom took a deep breath.

"Ring me before you go and when you get there," she commanded. I nodded, excitement bubbling over. Jace elbowed me and grinned. "Go on, go pack."

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, leaping forward and catching her into a hug. I felt my mom smile.

"GO!" she yelled. "Before I change my mind. And no canoodling in your room."

"Mom!" I yelled, feeling a blush race up my cheeks. Jace was standing in the door laughing to himself.

"Where are you staying?" my mom asked, following us out of the room suddenly.

"A Nephilim's house. Maria Merryweather," Jace said.

"Merryweathers?" mom echoed. "I met one of them once. Something different about them. What is she like?"

"Young," Jace said. "Maybe eighteen. and running the Sanctuary for Leinster. Maryse arranged it."

"Okay. Hurry up and don't keep the others waiting," mom said and I stared at her then Jace.

"I'm actually going," I said. He nodded a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm aware."

"My first time out of the country. Where I'm not kidnapped or in danger-"

"That was below the belt."

"And no mom! Ultimate freedom!" I cheered and started doing a dance, forgetting Jace wasn't Simon an unused to my dorky dances. I heard him laugh and stopped, blushing.

"C'mon, you weirdo," he said and we started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the character seem OC. Also a big jump in the size of the chapter :P I could not finish it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or Skulduggery... or the bible or Greek Mythologhy. 

* * *

CLARY'S P.O.V.

I fell out of the portal but was neatly caught by Magnus who looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back weakly and looked over at the small weasel of a man who had the portal ready and had kept it open while we came through.

You could not miss his ram horns.

When Jace was finally through, the man straightened to his full height of five feet and bowed low.

"Pleasure," he purred and I was surprised at how smooth his voice was. "Ms Merryweather bid me to conduct you to the Manor. She sends her regrets at not being here or at the manor at the present time but hopes you will be comfortable. She has few rules for guests to follow and hopes you will follow them with courtesy."

"Nothing but that," Magnus smiled. The man's lips curled into a lop sided smirk.

"Ms Merryweather was awfully pleased when she heard a Herondale was coming. More so that a Fairchild would be visiting. Old family friends. She was sure they had died out," he said idly.

"I'm sorry, we don't know you're name," Simon said politely. The man seemed to mull it over.

"Most call me Mort," he said idly.

"Death," Jace nodded. "You smell of it."

"One can smell of Death?" he asked almost delightedly. "Nephilim, you flatter me so. No, when Ms Merryweather found me, she said I was on 'La Portes de la Mort.' She took me in and wielded me into the fine individual I am today."

Isabelle stifled a giggle and the man turned to her. "Ms Lightwood, not all 'fine' men, or indeed women, need be strong, or glamorous looking. It is what is in their hearts and intentions. As Ms Merryweather says, "It is a Thing Of Angels"."

"What does she mean?" I asked.

"It's the family expression, used when talking in wonderment and awe," the man said slowly. "Est autem hoc de Angelis, is written on all their seals for letters, on the envelopes, their family crest. Only Ms Merryweather now. But she's a strong girl."

With that, we walked in silence, though I was tempted to ask what happened. But Mort didn't seem to be hearing the world as he skipped through the streets of the city we landed in, dodging cars and jumping over people. I doubt he'd answer me.

We came to a long sleek black hummer with two men standing outside it. With a jolt, I realized they were statues. Mort tapped them both and they shrunk. I looked back at Jace, only to see Magnus who was frowning and Alec looking at him worried.

We sat in the back and Mort started talking again.

"The grounds can be roamed as one sees fit. But Ms Merryweather asks that on nights, you stay close to the house. Wolves are dangerous and Ms is fond of her wolves. They stalk through the woods at night. Be careful. She also asks, that no one may go through to the west wing of the Manor. For the simple reason that the archives have not been explored and demons have a habit of breaking and entering."

Me and Simon looked at each other in disbelief. Even Jace looked a little surprised.

"The Library and Music Room are also closed as well as the Mistress' study. She is very particular about that rule. You will get permission to enter both. On this occasion, to Ms Fairchild and Mr Herondale, part of the library is open."

"Part of it?" Alec asked. "Why just them?"

"The Merryweathers like to... collect. And through the years they have conserved many of the Herondales and Fairchild's treasures. There are diaries, paintings, poems, songs. Histories of the families, that Ms believes both Mr Herondale and Ms Fairchild would like to look at."

"Fairchild?" I asked.

"You, Ms... Fray. Your mother Jocelyn, was a Fairchild and although you were fathered be a Morgenstern, Fairchild runs through your veins," Mort said and suddenly the car stopped. "Here we are."

The Manor was beautiful. Ivy rushed down cream walls. The doors were big and had intricate carvings in them.

"The moon cycle," Isabelle said, almost surprised. Mort nodded.

"Some say that before God, our Lord and his angels, there were Gods. Prime examples are the Greeks. It is said that Lady Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, blessed the Merryweathers with a pack of wolves and the moons favor. After all, the Belcourt did marry into Merryweather bloodline."

"As in, Camille Belcourt?" Alec asked turning white. Mort nodded absentmindedly.

Ms Merryweather's grandfather married Camille Belcourt's second cousin. Of course, Camille was a vampire by then."

We walked into the manor and I stared at the ceiling that had stars twinkling down on to us. A grand staircase led to the wings and there was a roaring fire, with a cat and two dogs stretched out in front of it. I looked closer and gulped. Two wolves.

That is Galenthias, the Mistress'... familiar, she calls him. If you get lost or you decide to snoop, he will come to get you. The wolves are Apollo and Artemis. Ms Merryweather's guard dogs. They usually go everywhere. Especially demon hunting," Mort continued. One dog looked up and I stared at it's ocher eyes. It's sandy ears pricked forward and it whined.

"Apollo. Hush," a voice murmured and we watched as a girl walked down the stairs. She had blood red hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders and like Isabelle had black eyes. But hers were unnatural.

"Mort,du har fört mig blod?" she asked. Mort cocked his head.

"She banished you," he said. "And no, I did not bring blood. I brought Nephilim."

"They are the same," she said in a heavy accent. "The Mistress called me back. She prepares for war and realizes, however she may hate me, she needs me to protect her home."

"Aine, why are you Swedish?" Mort said suddenly. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, a lithe accent replacing the first. "I thought it was cool. Much cooler than an accent from Belfast."

"Did she tell you to enter the house?" Mort said, ignoring her statement. She shook her head.

"Tibi ergo ad Tartara ima deleo," he said and she squealed and burst into ashes. He laughed at our stunned faces. "I have little magic. Enough to tell an empousa to go on her way."

"You said the dogs go with Maria. How are they so reliable? Why are they here now?" Jace asked suddenly.

"I shall answer the latter first. The dogs go with her when she is demon hunting. I believe where ever she is, she does not want the dogs to get hurt. As for the first question. Artemis gave the family two dogs. In honor of her gift, they called them Apollo and Artemis. Immortal dogs."

Mort went silent and smiled slowly. "I remember when I was first here. About a week in, three people, the Mistress and two... warlocks came in and summoned a demon. She was looking for Belphegor, or Sloth. He had stolen a necromancy mirror. It had been hidden deep within the archives. She summoned Pesado, prince of the Abandon."

"Keeper of Chaos," Magnus whispered looking horrified. Mort nodded absently.

"It was a strange night. The bindings were strong there was no we he could have gotten out. But the window shattered and wind howled in, breaking a line in the pentagram. They drew it in salt, from the Dead Sea. He got out and he did not care for the warlocks. Know he wrapped his hands around Ms Merryweather's neck and tried to throttle her."

"Tried?" Alec whispered.

"The demons head was ripped off by Apollo. Artemis killed a lesser demon, sneaking through and they stopped the spell. You won't hear about it form the Clave. Mistress is a woman, and no woman could accomplish that. But she did. Yes, Miss has wisdom on her side," Mort nodded. A girl appeared holding a lantern. "A Maggie. Can you take Ms Isabelle and Mr Simon to their room. Galen, you must take Jace and Clary. I shall take Mr Magnus and Mr Alec."

The six others walked off as we waited for Galen to trot over.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, my voice echoing off the walls.

"There are secrets here. I'll find them out. But for now, follow the cat," Jace said, pointing ahead. I nodded and we walked together.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's P.O.V.

Galenthias led us down the hall, and I suppressed a shudder. The whole place had an... empty feeling.

I study the cat. He's like a small silver tiger prowling through the hallway. He sat outside a door and mewled. Clary made a squeaky noise and leaned down to scratch behind his ears.

"Cat," I muttered and opened the door. Then stared.

The room was huge, with a roaring fire. A door was open and it led into a bathroom. I looked at the beds in the room. The sheets looked like normal linen. I walked to the window and looked out over a mundane city, the river sparkled in the light.

It would've been prettier if I hadn't seen the shopping trolleys in it.

"Pretty," Clary whispered, closing the door.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Ever heard the expression, 'The Walls have Ears'?" Clary asked. I shook my head. "That's the feeling I have now."

"It's okay. This is a Nephilim's house," I said. "We're safe."

"There's something else," she argued. I looked at her.

"You're right," I said slowly. But, get changed and sleep, it'll be fine in the morning."

"Don't go snooping," she yawned.

"I won't promise anything," I called back. I heard her laugh. She came back in and laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Night," Clary whispered. I waited until her breathing evened out.

"Night," I murmured and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smiled faintly and I couldn't help a small smile.

I slipped out of the room and started walking to the stairs. I saw Magnus, but he didn't notice me. I followed him up some stairs until he walked in a door. I could hear muttering.

"Shut up Gracious," a voice hissed. It was English and sounded stressed.

"Relax Bane," another voice laughed. "You have a home here."

"You're in all kinds of trouble aren't you," Magnus' voice floated out quietly. There was a heavy silence.

"Last we heard, you have the book of White," another voice said quietly. I was dying to get closer, to take a peek inside but something stopped me. The room radiated power.

"Saracen," the second voice whispered harshly.

"No," Saracen whispered back. "He has it and there is potential use for it, Dexter. We can't let an advantage like this slip through our fingers."

"They are Luna's guests," Dexter seemed to spit. "If she finds out-"

"Oh she knows," Magnus said. "Where is she?"

Again, silence.

"Last we heard, in the House Of Night," Saracen said. "She went to see Amon-"

"What?" Magnus all but screeched. "She went to talk to him?"

"Unbeknownst to you, she is a wrathful person. She has gone to offer him something," Saracen snapped.

"A Shadowhunter, talking to Satan offering him deals," Magnus seemed distraught.

"You forget who the Merryweathers are," Dexter said. "Anyway, it is the House of Night. She is well protected."

"Someone is listening," Saracen said suddenly. "About five feet away. Nearly out of ear shot."

"It could be Simon," Magnus said. "He is of no worry."

"But the Nephilim are," Dexter said. "They don't know of us Magnus. And that Jace... he'd make a great Dead Man."

"The Dead Men are over," Saracen said shortly. There was another silence.

"I'll go see if it is Alec," Magnus said. I scrambled back and out of the hall down the stairs. Galenthias sat, almost waiting for me. He bit my leg then trotted off. I took it as a sign to follow him. We walked down another hallway and he stopped at a door.

I walked in and was struck by how many instruments there were in here. Pianos, guitars, flutes.

I walked up to a violin and my fingers trailed across it. I picked it up to examine it.

Etched into the violin was a name.

_James Carstairs._

Galenthias meowed and I set down the violin and walked out after him. We walked up to two huge wooden doors. I guessed it was the library.

Galen led me in, I looked around, amazed at the amount of books. It was definitely bigger than the Institutes library. And that was fairly extensive.

Galen was sitting in front of a portrait, with a man it. He had curly black hair and twinkling blue eyes, with sharp features. I could see a rune, peeking from his collar. The name on the plague made my heart skip a beat.

_William Herondale._

I put my fingers on the plaque.

"He looks like you," a voice said. I looked up and saw the servant, Maggie or whatever her name was.

"Yeah... he's my something great grandfather," I swallowed. She nodded and walked off, re-emerging with a big wooden chest.

"I believe," she said carefully. "That Maria kept a lot of things from her childhood. Things she found lying around the place. A very inquisitive child. And absolute idiot at the best of times." The woman- Maggie, I recalled, smiled fondly. "I grew up with her... Before I was turned."

"You're a vampire?" I asked. She nodded and scowled.

"I watched Maria fill my parents hearts with the love I could not give them. Then, when I was homeless and abandoned by my coven, she came and said she owed me. She was always mad."

"Who's in her study?" I asked and Maggie's head whipped up.

"You will find out soon. She whispered. She smiled slightly. "Those men love the spotlight. As soon as Maria comes home, you'll meet at least one of them. But it isn't my place to tell you."

"Where did she get the painting?" I asked.

"She found it. The old London Institute. They moved the Institute and Maria offered to go through it. Galen brought you to the Music Room, no?" she asked. I watched as she walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket. She opened the top of the chest, set the blanket beside it and walked to the fire. I sat in front of the chest and watched as she lit the fire.

"Galen will stay here and guide you to the dining room in the morning," she said warmly. For a vampire, Maggie was so human. Like Simon. "The couch is fairly comfortable, I know Maria is inclined to sleep on it, but she's slept on the book case so it's fine. I myself have slept on it, and it's okay I suppose. The fire should go out, don't worry if it doesn't."

"Thank you," I said. She smiled in a motherly tone and slipped out. I sat back and put my hand into the box. It came out with a small drawing book. I sat back, grabbed the blanket and Galenthias jumped onto my lap. I opened the book and started to look at my ancestors.


	4. Chapter 4

ALEC'S POV

"Master Lightwood, Master Bane," I heard someone call from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Magnus called lazily. I burrowed further under the covers of my bed, feeling miserable. It felt wrong to be in the same room as Magnus, but not share a bed. I sighed heavily and shifted, wanting to turn over but not wanting to look at him.

"The Mistress is home. Breakfast is ready," the voice sang, in a trill.

"Thank you!" he yelled and I closed my eyes. Even his voice made me want to scream.

"Get up Alec," Magnus said shortly. I sighed and sat up, blinking sun from my eyes. Magnus had disappeared. Probably was already dressed and gone.

Slowly I got changed into mundane clothes, which was a button up top and black jeans. I shook my head and looked in the mirror. I had stopped using ruins to look energized. It just felt worse when they wore off.

"Alec?" a soft voice said. I turned to see the servant. Maggie.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice scratchy. She sighed and stretched out a hand.

"C'mon chick," she smiled. "Go to breakfast."

I took her hand and walked like a child, with her to the dining room. She let go of my hand as we reached a door.

"Thanks," I muttered and walked in.

Maria Merryweather was... different. She was tiny, with bright white hair and twinkling blue eyes to match. She smiled warmly at me. I went to sit beside Simon.

"Alec," A warm voice asked. I turned to look Maria.

"Yes?" I asked and winced at my voice. She smiled sadly.

"My friend, as the only legal member of the Clave, you must sit to my left. You must not have gone to many meetings."

I blushed and looked down. "No sorry ma'am."

"Nothing to be sorry about. We're waiting for Mort, Maggie and another guest and then you can eat properly. But please, have a strawberry."

I sat down wearily keeping my eyes on my hands.

"Ah Dexter," her voice erupted the silence. I looked up as a man, very young and good looking, walked through the doors carrying Galen in his arms. Behind him walked Maggie, who smiled at me. Then frowned.

I looked down the table and saw that Jace had an intense look of surprise and uneasiness in his eyes. He was on guard. There was something off here. And I had no seraph blades.

"Maria," the man said sighing. "Your cat is broken."

"The cat is not broken Dexter Vex," Maria scolded. I watched as she stood, to a height of maybe five foot four, and walked over to the man holding her arms out. He gave her the cat, like a child being made give up a toy and Maria returned him to the ground. "It would help if you didn't put catnip in your pocket."

"It's dangerous to come into this house without it," Vex said eyeing the cat wearily.

"Just sit down. Have you seen Mort?"

"He got held up," Vex said. He sat on Maria's right and leaned back. "Can we eat?"

"Go on," she sighed and both Jace and Vex piled food on their plate and Isabelle and Clary started putting food on theirs in a more mannerly way.

Food appeared on my plate and I looked up to see Maggie. She put a small amount of food on my plate, finished by Maria who put five strawberries on my plate and putting a bowl of sugar in front of me.

"You're too skinny," Maria said. "And the strawberries are marvelous."

"We know best," Maggie chided softly.

"They do," I looked at Vex who looked a little entertained. "When I first met Maria I had been shot. No one knew though. Then this stranger, reached out a hand and said:  
"You look a little pale." Then she brought me here and I had a home."

"I like strays," Maria said mildly. Vex grinned and shook his head.

"So what are we doing today?" Magnus asked.

"Well, Magnus, I thought we could go meet some more Irish men and just tak a walk around Dublin," Maria said looking lost.

"Your library," Jace said suddenly. "I spent the night in there. It's amazing." I caught Dexter eyeing him wearily.

"You found it okay?" Maria asked. "This house is a maze. I ran these halls for many years, and I still find new things."

"Then spend two days trying to get back," Maggie snapped laughing. Maria rolled her eyes.

"You were always a stick in the mud!" she retorted. Maggie gasped and I tried to hide the smile that was on my face.

"ME!" Maggie shrieked. "Do you not remember climbing out the window to go to that man's party because he was fetching, and then being flogged while there were three visiting Nephilim?"

"Seriously?" Vex chortled, wiping his eyes.

"Yes," Maggie huffed. "Right here." She knelt on the ground. Maria ran over to her, giggling. The knelt beside each other. "Than that girl, right beside me says-"

"OH PAPA!" Maria fake sobbed. Her skirts rustled as she shifted. "He must of slipped something in my drink when I went to luncheon. Oh but Papa, what a fine gentleman!"

"THWACK!" Maggie yelled and Magnus jumped. I stifled a giggle. "Three switches of the blade and I fell like an oak. This one here, keeps yabbering away, until her dad gives up. Three canes later and she skips away from it."

"I had an iratze on me," Maria giggled. Maggie gaped at her.

"All these years, and you never told me!" she yelled and Maria burst out laughing clutching her stomach. I couldn't help it, I snorted with laughter. Vex was on the groung choking, and Jace wasn't far behind me. Isabelle was giggling and both Clary and Simon looked terrified.

Magnus was staring at me.

"Oh Merryweather," Vex hiccuped making Maggie burst into fresh peals of laughter. "You're such a yoke."

"Leave me be," she smiled. "My childhood in long gone. And although I revisit often, it never seems enough."

"Well," Mort was standing in the door way, a twinkle in his eyes. "What say ye that we go to that amusement park in the middle of town. The one indoors..."

"Oh MORT!" Maria cried and threw her arms around him. "You wonderful man." She stood back and looked down at her dress that was a black Victorian dress. "I guess I'll have to change."

"When you've finished breakfast. You have plenty of time," Maggie said, tapping Maria on the head. Maria smiled and walked back, sitting quietly.

"So, Alec. Tell me, what is New York like?"


End file.
